Essence of Emotion
by Annetionette
Summary: In an effort to become more human Ahri discovers being human means more than just looking it. Ahri x Sona complete! (fixed! & moved to M to be safe) Yuri & Femslash
1. The fox

Mercy is a human luxury… and responsibility

The days before IT happened still haunted Ahri. The days when she was hunted, when she was weak, but now. Now she was strong, still hunted, but strong. And so she worked towards the day where she would no longer be hunted. A day when she would finally be human.

A goal that no longer seemed as simple as she thought it was months ago. Before it was just consume until her form was entirely human but now. Every new kill she felt different, felt more. _Emotions_, that's what humans must call them. So she distanced herself, from all of them. It was getting increasingly difficult though. With each new corpse in her wake, she felt more guilt, more pain, and more fear. Fear that she would be found out, fear of being hunted. Now here she was walking through the alleys of a town she didn't know the name of, out of gold, on the run again.

"Hold!" Another guard yelled down the alley from behind Ahri. Quickly, she darted around the next corner distancing herself from her hunter. Two more turns and…

"Oof" Ahri had run straight into a young woman with near electric blue hair and expensive looking robes. The two falling to the ground, Ahri noticed an opportunity. 'I-wait!' Ahri thought she heard. Then using her charm, Ahri closed the distance between them and using the distraction, pickpocketed her gold purse. After a hurriedly whispered sorry she was off again, leaving a bewildered Sona behind. Hailing the nearest carriage after another turn, Ahri told the driver to leave to the next town.

The driver attempted small talk but Ahri mostly ignored him. Paying attention to a few landmarks and directions to other towns he mentioned. After a several hour; uncomfortable, carriage ride, Ahri finally arrived. Dediam or something she thought she heard the driver say. After paying him, Ahri noticed she still had plenty for a good meal and a stay at an upscale inn. _Heh, finally some good luck_.

Upon entering the inn, Ahri noticed many of the men's eyes on her. Luckily for them, Ahri decided that a night of rest would be better than leaving a corpse in a new town. Especially after she had just arrived. Finishing her meal as fast as possible, Ahri left to her room before any of the men propositioned her. Finally relaxing in an actual bed, it felt like weeks since she had gotten to rest in such comfort. Before falling asleep, Ahri silently thanked the blue haired woman for giving her this opportunity.


	2. The Maven

Sona had always perceived an invisible barrier between her and everyone else. She had been abandoned as a child and literally had no voice to speak with. The only communication she knew growing up being physical gestures and then the use of her instrument, etwahl. After several years of slowly loosing hope, of being left at the foster home she was finally adopted by someone who knew of her origins. Someone who nurtured her abilities with her etwahl and taught her about her heritage. Her foster parent told her that she was _plan-touched_ and as such should be able to communicate telepathically. Unfortunately her human side seemed to have over powered this ability. Then upon hearing about the league, where summoner's telepathically communicated with the champions, Sona set off. Perhaps hoping that they could shed light on how they communicate this way. At the league she was able to speak with another person for the first time even if it was just battle tactics and orders.

When not on the fields of justice, Sona usually worked on new sets of music or performed at local places. Today however she actually agreed to go shopping with one of the few people she considered a friend. Unfortunately she had gotten lost on the way to the shop was aimlessly wandering now. She didn't normally like doing anything without purpose. Silently sighing in defeat Sona decided she would return to her quarters and continue on her current piece of music instead of looking for this shop for another second. _Hours wasted, lost, today has been such a waste. _

Continuing down the street Sona noticed the sound of someone running and suddenly from around the corner a woman burst through. Not having time to react they collided and stranger landed on top of her. _Ow!_ _Why wasn't she-_ Sona thought before suddenly noticing the other woman's proximity. '_I-wait!_' Sona desperately thought closing her eyes. The woman's soft lips met Sona's and she positively melted. When she opened her eyes again the woman was gone, as well as her gold purse.

"Hey Sona! What are you doing?" Nami laughed. After getting up Sona mimicked as best she could that her money had been stolen. In response Nami simply laughed again and told her that hers was too. "I tried to find you earlier, but I guess we both ended up coming here for nothing." Sona nodded but in the back of her head she felt that this trip had not been anything near a waste.

That night Sona couldn't sleep. She was conflicted and couldn't stop thinking. The kiss she had experienced had been amazing, but she knew it had been wrong. For one thing she didn't even know the person, how could she have enjoyed something like that with a complete stranger?! And a woman on top of that! That's not how its' supposed to work Sona thought. _First I'm supposed to meet a guy, go on a few dates, fall in love, then comes the kissing! This is the opposite in nearly every way!_ But try as she might Sona couldn't forget the feeling. Finally she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. The League

Ahri rolled over with a yawn, feeling more rested than she could remember. Feeling the familiar hunger she decided it was time to feed again. Going down stares she was met by a near typical morning crowd. Quickly singling out the one person eating alone she went to sit opposite them. Using her charm speak, Ahri seduced the slightly familiar looking long haired woman. Leading her to the alley behind the inn she wasted no time in starting to consume the others soul. Closing her eyes in near ecstasy, Ahri sighed at the feeling of the others essence flowing through her. Opening them she saw the blue-haired woman from yesterday. _NO!_ Something screamed inside her head. Pushing the other off, Ahri took a breath immediately stopping her essence theft. The woman tried to get back to what they were doing but Ahri pushed her away again, suddenly feeling sick. She saw now it wasn't the same person from yesterday but the thought that it could have been made Ahri feel appalled. "No more, leave me alone!" Ahri yelled at the woman snapping her out of the daze.

The woman from yesterday didn't deserve what she just did that person this morning, Ahri thought walking down a street. She had been so nice, even reciprocating when she was pickpocketing her. Maybe… Maybe there was another way to become human. Ahri suddenly thought of all those she left empty shells and felt the familiar pang of guilt. This time however it was several times stronger than usual. She then thought of the woman from yesterday as one of the soulless. Feeling utterly disgusted with herself, Ahri resolved to try and find another way. Remembering something the carriage driver had said, she set out to find out more about this 'league'.

Ahri was happy with her day. She had found out the league was an apparent competition as well as neutral zone that provided security to its residents. She had also found out the grand masters had ways of helping the volunteers as well as giving a magical 'wish' to the winner of the championship. This wish was said to be anything the winner desired. It was late but, Ahri decided it was better to leave now before the hunger came back. Hopefully they would have some way of containing it until she got that wish. Hailing a carriage she told him to go straight to the league. The driver simply chuckled and told her to wait while he sent word ahead.

It _was_ nearly completely dark when Ahri arrived at the gates. Upon getting out of the carriage she was met by a middle-aged man.

"Welcome, to the League of Legends.?" He both stated and questioned as if to ask who she was.

"Ahri." She simply stated.

Now we have had a rash of new contestants recently so we are a bit short of space. I hope you don't mind sharing a room." He explained while leading her through the gates and down several hallways.

"No, not at all." Ahri responded, remembering her earliest memories of when she was still a fox.

"Good, now it's too late tonight but tomorrow you will have to undergo basic champion training." Upon the look on Ahri's face he elaborated. "Oh it's nothing to worry about, just a way to categorize our champions and see if you're strong enough to join." "Now if you don't get along with your roommate just tell me and I'll see you get relocated, here we are." He said knocking on a door. "Sona, so sorry to disturb you but we had a late admission, I was hoping it would be ok if she could stay here." He said through the door. There was a strum of music after a short silence, to which the man seemed to acknowledge as an answer. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

Upon entering Ahri immediately the other occupant of the room. Freezing in place, she smiled. "It's me! From yesterday remember?"

'-_What?! How can SHE be HERE?_' At the slightly hurt look on Ahri's face she continued. _'-oh no she looks offended, maybe because I haven't introduced myself? OH I need show her I can't speak!'_

"What do you mean you can't speak? I can hear you just fine." Ahri said with a tilt of her head.

_'-what?'_


	4. Hearing Things

(Please note I'm not entirely sure if this would count as M or T, I meant the story to be T overall but if I'm wrong please tell me and I'll change the rating. Although seriously, this is tame compared to some T I've seen around here lol)

That strange woman was on top her. Sona could barely breathe as she pulled her closer. Sona couldn't get enough of this woman, her cute ears, her soft lips. Breaking apart Ahri asked if she was sure? After nodding in response, she let Ahri's hands go lower. Sona closed her eyes in anticipation before suddenly.

'Knock knock knock' Bolting up from bed Sona quickly noticed her composure. She was sweaty, flushed, and her hair was a mess. Grabbing the nearest instrument she tried to strum a chord that said 'be there in a second'. Unfortunately it sounded very botched and more like 'DON'T come in yet!' As she quickly tried to make herself presentable, Sona desperately hoped it was Akali at the door. For the simple reason she was too polite to enter without being given permission. As the door opened Sona knew today was already setting up to be terrible.

"Well, rough night?" Miss Fortune chuckled. Blushing in embarrassment, Sona shook her head vehemently. This however did not deter Serah in the slightest. "Whatever you say, or in your case don't say." This earned a glare from the blue-haired maven. "All right I see you're not in a joking mood so straight to business, there's a scheduled match in 5, thought you would be ready by now."

The match… was a resounding failure. The only thing that made Sona feel better was the fact that Akali was also off her game. The ninja actually tripped at one point! Although Sona couldn't really judge half the time her chords were off and the other half they were completely the wrong one.

Luckily the match ended quickly enough that the group could avoid the rush for lunch. Upon arriving at the cafeteria the participants separated into their normal groups, the Noxians, Ionians, Demacians, there were some odd groups out though. Sitting down at a table, Sona was joined by Nami and Akali. Checking to her left and right Akali pulled her mask down.

"Careful, you don't want to trip again and hurt that pretty little face of yours" Miss Fortune said from right behind Akali, causing the ninja to jump so high she fell out of her seat. By the time she got up, which seemed overly slow for a ninja, the bounty hunter had already left. Noticing her odd behavior, Sona tilted her head as if to ask what was wrong. In response however she was met by an averted gaze and blush.

"Eh, Akali, have you found your mate? Is that why you were so distracted?" Nami asked in between bites of food. The bluntness of the question caused both of the other table occupants to choke.

"N-Nami?! Why would you say such things?" Akali asked after regaining her composure.

"Well, judging from what I was taught about humans, you're in the prime time to find a mate. I also read that sometimes humans act differently when they're around their mate." She stated matter-of-factly. As Nami continued her explanation, Sona noticed her face getting redder & redder.

"T-that's crazy I wasn't around my m-mate! I was just eh tired from training." Akali said, stumbling on her sentence.

"Ok" Nami instantly let it go, causing a bewildered look from Sona and a sigh of relief from Akali, before turning to Sona. "And what about you, you met yours didn't you, that's why you've been so distracted."

Looking up, Sona instantly thought about the woman from yesterday. _Oh no she's looking right at me! She's going to figure it out._ Sona thought, trying to desperately picture anything but the chance meeting the other day…. Or the dream this morning! After a few second staring contest, Sona conceded and simply nodded, knowing Nami would figure it out anyways.

"OH I knew it! So what's his name, I mean where did you meet him? It was yesterday wasn't it, that's why you weren't so sad when we came back." Nami immediately bolted off questions.

Today had been exhausting, barely a second of peace after she had admitted she found someone._ Wait, I didn't! I mean I'm never going to see her again, and even if I do I'll simply calmly tell her that it was all just a big misunder-_ Sona thought but was interrupted by the sound of a knock on her door.

"Sona, so sorry to disturb you but we had a late admission, I was hoping it would be ok if she could stay here." The caretaker said through her door. Quickly scrambling up to get her etwahl and answer, Sona strummed a note that 'thankfully' sounded along the lines of inviting and ok.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow" The caretaker bid farewell from the new contestant.

Sona turned around from putting her etwahl down to see the woman from in street. The other quickly broke into a smile and exclaimed.

"It's me, from yesterday remember?

'-_What?! How can SHE be HERE?_' At the slightly hurt look on Ahri's face she continued. '_-oh no she looks offended, maybe because I haven't introduced myself? OH I need show her I can't speak!_'

"What do you mean you can't speak? I can hear you just fine." Ahri said with a tilt of her head.

_'-what_?' Sona thought completely dumbfounded.

"What do you mean what?" She chuckled tilting her head.

_'I-I can't speak, see my mouth isn't moving_' Sona thought pointing her lips.

"Well I can hear you just fine, so why don't you tell me your name already?" Ahri smiled jokingly in response.

_'I… Sona_" She thought utterly bewildered and elated that she could finally speak to someone outside of matches.

"Well So-na" Ahri giggled pronouncing the syllables "I'm Ahri, and forgive me for being so forward but there's something I have to see." She said, slowly walking closer while she was talking. Sona simply looked at her in confusion, before noticing their proximity. _She's not really going too_, Sona started before Ahri's lips met hers. And as much as she wanted to pull away, to push her off, something inside stopped her. Unable to resist, Sona closed her eyes and didn't open them until she noticed the absence of Ahri. Upon opening her eyes Sona was greeted by the sight of Ahri in a radiant smile.

"I'm glad." Upon the look on Sona's face, Ahri elaborated. "I didn't have to use my charm speak that time."

_Wait charm speak, as in succubus?!_ Sona suddenly realized alarmed._ That has to be why all these strange things have been happening._ Sona thought.

"Like what things?" Ahri asked from across the room.

_It also explains why I actually enjoyed kissing another woman, I mean I wouldn't have enjoyed unless there was some magic behind it right? _Sona thought ignoring Ahri.

"So you admit you liked it" Ahri chuckled.

_What, I-NO, just shut up! I'm going to bed_ Sona replied with an increasingly red face.

"You sure you don't want a goodnight kiss now?" Ahri teased.

In response Sona simply and pointedly rolled over. After several minutes of not being able to sleep on that side however, she rolled back to see her (now roommate) sleeping peacefully. She looked so innocent, maybe even (dare she think it) cute? Sona eventually grew drowsy and fell asleep, thinking about her succubus roommate.


	5. Initiation

Ahri awoke to Sona gently shaking her awake from her bedside. Rolling over and leaning in Ahri whispered, "Good morning" before smirking and sitting up. Looking back at Sona she teased, "What? were you hoping for a good morning kiss now?"

_What no! Shut up, you're going to be late for your testing!_

"Awe you really do care." Ahri continued to tease enjoying watching the mavens' face grow red.

_Th-that's, Just get going already! You're going to be late_. Sona exclaimed telepathically as she pushed her out the door. _And, well good luck_. She thought hurriedly before shutting the door behind Ahri.

Ahri smiled knowingly as she walked down the hall to the 'summoner's room'. The actual testing had been rather mundane, although the summoner's had answered several important questions and showed her how to manage the hunger as well as other powers she wasn't entirely aware she had.

As the new champion however, this meant that the rest of her day was very hectic. By the end of it Ahri felt as if she could barely stand as she stumbled back to the room. Opening the door without saying a word, she immediately collapsed onto her bed.

_Ahri! You're back; I mean how did it go? _ Sona asked from across the room.

Tilting her head so she could speak Ahri replied. "Exhausting… but the summoner's were pretty informative." Continuing, she explained. "They showed me how to stop the hunger." At the look on Sona's face she elaborated. "As a succubus I've always craved others' essence, but they showed me how to curb that craving, only downside is now I have to keep that ball with me." Ahri lazily chuckled, pointing to the innate ball sitting on the floor. "It's only temporary 'yawn' until… I win that wish… then I can finally…. Be … human."

A small part of Sona immediately wondered 'does this mean she won't want me anymore?_'. _Pushing that aside _I-I have some news too, I figured out why you can hear me_ Sona thought before drifting off as she noticed Ahri sound asleep on top of her bed. Smiling to herself she carefully walked over and pulled the blankets over her _roommate? Friend? Girlfriend? Special friend? Ugh it's too confusing._ _I should talk to her tomorrow._ Looking down Sona noticed how innocent Ahri looked sleeping for the second time, without thinking she leaned in gave a quick kiss on the forehead. _Goodnight Ahri._


	6. Advice & Answers

(Long chapter! yay, anyways after playing a bit more i realized Taric is horribly off-character... but i could not change his part once i wrote it. Soo i regret nothing! xD)

Sona awoke lazily and turned over to see the still sleeping form of her roommate. _Why is she still sleeping?! She's going to be late for initiation testing! _ Getting up Sona went to gently wake her up, hopefully before she was entirely late. Kneeling down she shook her shoulder. After a few nudges Ahri rolled over and with a sleepy grin leaned in. Sona briefly held her breath in anticipation before.

"Good morning." Ahri smirked and sat up, before noticing Sona. "What?, were you hoping for a good morning kiss now?"

_What no! Shut up, you're going to be late for your testing! _Sona exclaimed pulling her off the bed.

"Awe you really do care." Ahri continued to tease enjoying watching the mavens' face grow red.

_Th-that's, Just get going already! You're going to be late_. Sona exclaimed telepathically as she pushed her out the door. _And, well good luck_. She thought hurriedly before shutting the door behind Ahri. Walking over to her bedside table, Sona checked her calendar. _No scheduled matches, or summoner meetings, odd I actually have a day off_. Changing into different attire, Sona considered what she could do today.

Eventually Sona had decided to figure out how Ahri could hear her, but unfortunately the closest opening for a summoner was hours away. So now she found herself walking through the shopping district looking for a certain knight. After a none to short look throughout the stores she finally spotted him. Carrying what looked to be 6 bags of purple and pink attire. Sona quickly strummed a note to catch his attention.

"Oh hey girlfriend! Wait right there!" Taric exclaimed turning around and moving through the small crowd. "Oh fancy meeting you here, I didn't know you shopped at alternative customs."

Sona shook her head and strummed another few chords to emulate something along the lines of 'actually I wanted to talk to you about something'.

Understanding (nearly) perfectly Taric replied. "Of course, you know you can talk to me bout anything!"

She strummed another chord to specify 'in private'.

"oh I get it, you wanna have some girl talk, just you n me. Come on let's go back to my place I have some new nail polish I am just dying to try out." He said holding up several of the bags.

The duo were now sitting on the bed as Taric painted his nails, Sona refused due to her inability to properly communicate without using her etwahl. 'Actually, I wanted to talk to you about…" Sona started but paused her next chord.

"Oh come on girlfriend you know you can tell Taric anythang."

'alternative relationships' Sona finished playing.

At that Taric sighed and sat up. "I'm probably not the best person to be talkin to about that stuff hun, I mean I'm bi not gay, but I might know someone who is in a similar situation." Taric explained handing her a small piece of paper with a room number and corridor section on it. "Now why don't you scoot yourself on down there and ask all the questions you want."

Sona got up but had to ask one more question. 'If you're not entirely gay, then why do you act soooo' Sona strummed out.

"Oh well, for one thang its super fun, and another it draws attention away from anyone who doesn't want their 'alternative' as you put it, relationship known bout."

Sona smiled warmly as a thank you, in reply Taric simply waved her out. "Aw don't go thanking me, go thank that pretty little lady of yours, she's obviously the one makin you so happy!"

Sona instantly recognized the door and found herself dumbfounded as to how it was possible the resident wasn't straight. Knocking on the door she was met by a short silence, followed by some scuffling and finally a "Yes? Who's there?"

In response Sona strummed a simple note.

"Sona?" The resident asked as she opened the door. "The hell is a demacian like you doing in the noxian section?" Katarina spat once the door was completely open.

In bewilderment Sona strummed a question 'But I thought you were with Garen?'

"And who the fuck told you otherwise." Kat glared, putting one hand on one of the daggers strapped to her side.

'T-taric!' Sona squeaked hitting the highest notes on her etwahl.

Suddenly relaxing her composure Katarina dropped her stance. "Oh. So you're like that then?" In response Sona timidly nodded. "Come in." Katarina said stepping inside. "And close the door behind you will you, can't have anyone knowing about this." Turning left into a small hallway Katarina opened a door saying "Hey, Light bulb its' for you."

"Hey I told you not to call me that." Another voice replied in what Sona could only imagine as a pout. Followed by, "Wait M-me?! But how, who found out,?!" Came the reply.

Katarina simply said. "Taric." Which was replied with a small "oh." "You go talk to her I'll be… elsewhere."

"No you need to talk more, besides I might be… lonely" At which point Sona knew that whoever was talking had to be pulling the 'fake sad face'.

"F-fine." Katarina answered, which produced a happy giggle from the other person. "But I'm not answering any question." She said resolutely.

As the duo entered the living room Sona was now even more surprised than before.

"Sona?!" Lux stated in disbelief, before running over to hug the other demacian.

Sona confusedly strummed several cords along the lines of 'L-lady lux?! What, how- I don't understand?'

Lux simply laughed and replied. "It is confusing isn't it, but we can tell that story later, I'm sure you're here to ask some questions, not hear MY story."

Sona still slightly in shock remembered her initial reason and nodded.

The 'talk' she had with Lux had been helpful, mostly in the way of assuring her 'it' wasn't something she should try to ignore. For one the fact that one of the highest ranking Demacians was a. a, well in an 'alternative' relationship eased Sona's mind greatly. She wasn't alone, and this wasn't (entirely?) unnatural. But most of all Lux assured her that if she really did find love (had she?) then it didn't matter who it was with. _Basically _Sona thought,_ love should be strong enough to overcome any barriers, even gender._ Sona smiled at her revelation before noticing it was probably almost time for her summoner's meeting.

On the way to the main building Sona couldn't stop thinking about Ahri. _Is the reason I find her attractive because I already love her? How can love someone I've just met? I mean we haven't even been out on a date. Maybe I'm just 'curious' like people say? _ Eventually Sona decided this was much too soon and confusing to be thinking like this and knocked on the door to Summoner Jaxen.

"Ah Sona welcome, please have a seat." The Middle-aged Robed man said as he continued scribbling a note. "Now I heard you wanted to talk to me about some sort of phenomenon? That correct?"

Sona strummed a few chords to emulate something like 'That's correct'.

"Alright, so what's bothering you?" He said still scribbling something on the parchment.

Sona couldn't think how she could put the question into music, something this specific, she was also worried about the emotions she might betray if she tried. For even though Lux had re-assured her, she still wasn't ready to have any summoners or anyone else for that matter know. So instead she motioned to the parchment he was writing on.

"Hmm that complex?, Here go ahead" he stated taking out and extra sheet and handing her his quill.

Ahri, my roommate, she can hear my thoughts, just like the summoners. How is this possible?

"Oh my this is interesting." Jaxen replied holding the note up. "In case you're wondering I am familiar with your heritage, and I'm sure this isn't related. The new champion, Ahri, she's a succubus correct?" He asked. Sona simply nodded.

"Now did you have any contact with her before she joined the league?" Jaxen probed. After a few second silence, mostly caused by Sona debating whether or not to 'tell' him about their first meeting, Jaxen continued. "Any at all, even as simple as a handshake."

Sona nodded, knowing her blush was probably visible.

"hmm, I think a few tests should clear this up." He stated.

After a few spells Sona didn't recognize Jaxen returned with a conflicted look on his face. "Alright I'm going to ask a few personal question, and I need you to answer truthfully ok?"

Sona nodded again, now slightly nervous.

"Alright now did you engage in sexual activity with her?" Jaxen stated bluntly holding a clipboard.

Sona immediately went red and shook her head vehemently before mimicking that she did kiss her.

"Alright now, did you pull back?" He stated, earning a confused look on Sona. Jaxen then elaborated. "Before we taught her how to control it, Every time Ahri used her charm speak she opened up a connection to steal the targets essence, whether she was aware of it or not." Continuing he stated. "My spells confirm that you have a 'fragment', a piece of your soul was missing." At the alarmed look Sona displayed he tried to soothe her fears. "Don't worry this piece is so small you'll most likely never notice any change, although since it's still part of you Ahri can hear what its 'thinking'"

Sona was confused.

"I believe that an incomplete piece of your soul was kept for whatever reason. This piece then resonates when you are near in such a way that she can hear what you are thinking." Jaxen told her.

Sona was still confused.

"Basically she can hear you think, because there's a piece of you inside her head." Jaxen simplified.

Suddenly realizing something Sona strummed several chords to ask 'then what about all the other people she stole essence from ?'

"Well to put it simply, the others are dead, they no longer have any voice or thoughts as their entire soul was converted into energy." Jaxen bluntly said with some sadness in his voice.

Sona felt so conflicted. Could she actually like a-a murderer?! Then again, what did she expect when Ahri admitted to being a succubus Sona mused. At that moment Sona suddenly realized what she had been thinking since this morning. She hadn't second guessed herself since this morning, how did this become normal so easily?

Sona ate dinner with Akali and Nami as usual. Neither her nor the ninja talked much, which suited her just fine since she was still thinking hard on the events of the day. Nami however… was still going on about human mannerisms or something. During dinner Sona did notice one thing, Ahri wasn't anywhere in the dining hall.

Sona had gotten increasingly nervous since the beginning of dinner and was now starting to feel anxious as she opened the door to her (their) room. She turned on the lights hoping Ahri was already in bed, but was disappointed. _Maybe… maybe she wasn't strong enough to pass initiation_ Sona thought sadly, sitting on her bed. The logical part of her argued that as the new champion Ahri would be busy with matches for a while but she wasn't listening. As the minutes ticked by, Sona eventually began to lose hope, _not that she actually cared! Just, she was disappointed in-in losing a roommate she actually got along with that's it._ Just as she resigned herself to being alone and turned off the light she heard the door open.

_Ahri! You're back, I mean how did it go? _ Sona exclaimed in relief (why was she so relieved?).

Tilting her head so she could speak Ahri replied. "Exhausting… but the summoner's were pretty informative." Continuing, she explained. "They showed me how to stop the hunger." At the look on Sona's face she elaborated. "As a succubus I've always craved others' essence, but they showed me how to curb that craving, only downside is now I have to keep that ball with me." Ahri lazily chuckled, pointing to the innate ball sitting on the floor. "It's only temporary 'yawn' until… I win that wish… then I can finally…. Be … human."

A small part of Sona immediately wondered 'does this mean she won't want me anymore?_'. _Pushing that aside _I-I have some news too, I figured out why you can hear me_ Sona thought before drifting off as she noticed Ahri sound asleep on top of her bed. Smiling to herself she carefully walked over and pulled the blankets over her _roommate? Friend? Girlfriend? Special friend? Ugh it's too confusing._ _I should talk to her tomorrow._ Looking down Sona noticed how innocent Ahri looked sleeping for the second time, without thinking she leaned in gave a quick kiss on the forehead. _Goodnight Ahri._

Looking at her calendar before she went to bed, Sona noticed her next match tomorrow, she was on a team with Ahri. She smiled knowing she would be spending more time with her succubus roommate. Maybe she would be able to talk to her tomorrow she wondered lightly as she drifted off to sleep.

(Alright 6 chapters is enough for you!, I'll post the rest as they are re-written for their final (btw i consider this a continual beta so if you want something changed or have suggestion on stuff to add just send me a message... ill eventually read it i swear!)


	7. Match-Start

Match 1 (preliminary placement)

Team Blue ; Sona, Ahri, Lux, Amumu, Kennen

Team Purple ; Katarina, Swain, Mordekaiser, Ezreal, Blitzcrank

As the group (blue) discussed battle tactics, Lux immediately announced she was going mid lane. Which left Ahri in an awkward position, but she announced that her and Sona would go bottom lane (Sona swore she saw her wink at her).

"Aww I'm going to be all alone in the jungle?" Amumu said depressingly, to which Kennen replied.

"Don't worry little one, the heart of the tempest shall be with you.

As the match started Amumu and kennen immediately set out for the jungle leaving the other three slightly behind. As they left base however Sona heard Lux yell (tease) to her . "Hey you two, be sure you don't get lost in the bushes down there." Causing Sona to immediately go red while Ahri looked at her with a quizzical face.

"What was she talking about?"

Strumming a few chords to try and hurry them along, she played intermittently something along the lines of 'I'll tell you back at the room'.

At the end of their zone, Ahri kept walking straight into the brush, even though Sona knew they probably waited too long at base. Strumming a chord to warn her it was dangerous simply caused Ahri to turn her head and laugh. "What?, don't you trust me?" before continuing into the overgrown plants.

"Watch this." Ahri whispered before bringing her hand to her lips. There was a small flash of pink before Ahri blew a (kiss?) into the brush adjacent. Immediately a mesmerized Blitzcrank came stumbling forwards. Sona jumped back in surprise quickly strumming cords, releasing blue energy, cracking his chest plate while Ahri simultaneously hit him with wisps of blue fire. "Ha! I didn't know I could do that to robots." Ahri laughed.

Blitz turned around and tried to run but a small light flash surrounded Ahri causing her to smile devilishly. "Perfect" She threw her orb through the back of the robot which seemed to hurt him but on the way back it cleaved straight through his center plating. The entirety of his circuits were now open and sparking in leaking oil. Amazingly however he kept running causing a scowl on Ahri's part. Hey Devan!, now would be a good time." Ahri yelled to her summoner (still getting used to telepathy?)

Sona watched as the leaked oil then burst into flame leading back to the robot, where fortunately he had thought it a good idea to hide (literally) behind his ally & turret. As the fire reached the source Blitzcrank exploded into a hail of shrapnel, mostly glancing off Mordekaiser & the turret but severely injuring several minions and causing something Sona didn't expect (not that she expected the explosion either).

"Watch out Sona!" Ahri dived to protect her teammate tackling them both to the ground, a piece of shrapnel being blocked by an unlucky minion. Looking at the nasty shard of metal Sona meekly replied. 'Th-thank you', causing her summoner to ask what he did? Ahri on the other hand simply smiled and replied "You're squishy." Which earned a small smile from Sona until Ahri poked her stomach, "See" she laughed.

Raising her eyebrow Sona responded, _Are we just going to lie here all day then? We do have a match to get back to. _

"As long as I keep getting to do this." Ahri responded, upgrading her playful poking to almost tickling her sides.

_A-Ahri! Stop it! We-we nhave to a match still!_ _Please!_ Sona nearly screamed mentally almost out of breath. _We can do this later!_

"Ok" Ahri said getting up and immediately going back to lane.

Getting up and coming back to the game Sona scowled, _You just wanted me to say you can do that later_. Turning her back on Mordekaiser Ahri smirked, "nooo I" She started but was cut off but a sickening crunch as Mordekaiser's giant mace crushed into her back. _Ahri!_

"I'm 'cough' ok" she said pushing herself to her feet. After strumming a few chords to make sure Sona telepathically said. _Go back; I can handle Morde by himself for a while._ Ahri nodded and began charging her recall spell. Sona came to the conclusion that her summoner was either away, or too befuddled at the fact she was actually talking (telepathically) to someone else.

The fight was slow but luckily Blitzcrank hadn't showed up again. Especially annoying was the fact that every time Sona got a hit in on Mordekaiser he would simply start sapping her life-force, driving her to go back on the defensive and play more 'healing chords'.

"You think you can hold him still for a bit?" Ahri tried to whisper from behind the nearest small hill.

_I- I think so, you really think you can take him? _Sona asked in between swings of Mordekaisers' spiked mace. Unfortunately though, as she said it he suddenly lunged forwards, forcing Sona to take a step back and trip over the minion that was standing at her feet. _Dammit these things always get in the way at the least opportune times._ She thought falling backwards. The mace started down causing Sona to close her eyes and brace for the hit.

_"_No!" Ahri yelled dashing out from her hiding place and hitting Mordekaiser with a blast of pink magic.

The mace dropped harmlessly to his side as Ahri ran forward to help Sona up. _Idiot! You should be trying to get the kill right now!_ Sona scolded as Ahri helped her to her feet.

"Well you think you can still stun him?" Ahri said as they looked back towards the retreating man (?) of metal.

Focusing her mana into a golden energy, Sona strummed her next chord hitting Mordekaiser directly in the back. Suddenly he stopped, turned around, dropped his mace and started dancing… in rhythm… he was actually pretty good. _I didn't know he could dance_.

"Hah, the lumbering undead actually have rhythm, you should make a band, I'd pay to see that." Ahri laughed.

_Hah, and what I should get Karthus and Yorick too?_

"Yes!, and don't forget Olaf, he's lumbering enough to count."

_Oh and what, we'd all play death metal or something?_

Seizing her opportunity Ahri then dashed forwards in blue fire, burning through Mordekaisers' armor and before she reached him began charging her orb. Which, with a sadistic smile, she grabbed and shoved straight it through the undead goliaths' helmet. The black shadow that seemed to occupy the metal suit dissolved into a thick red liquid pouring through the crevices as the suit of armor collapsed.

The suit of armor dissolved into blue energy, the red liquid however did not. Leaving behind a (slightly, ok not slightly.) drenched Ahri and a large pool in the center of the lane. _I bet Katarina would appreciate the sight; she's always going on about blood for Noxus. _

"Why would Katarina appreciate how I look?" Ahri said walking back from beyond the front line.

_I-I'll tell you later!_ Sona thought with a blush which only intensified as Ahri raised an eyebrow.

"Later hmm?" Suddenly smirking she asked, "How about a little kiss until then."

_Eww! No you're covered in blood!_ Sona immediately exclaimed taking a step back, which only provoked more teasing by the other.

"Oh come on just a little one? We can all say I made you do it with my charm" Ahri grinned taking another step forwards with open arms (just making it all the more obvious that she was nearly covered in blood).

_Noo! No kisses until you take a bath! _Sona though putting her hands up in defense.

Ahri suddenly looked as if she got the answer she wanted, "So there will be more kisses though." She laughed.

Blushing Sona telepathically told her. _Yes, N-No! I mean- just shut up! We need to finish this match first! _

The match eventually ended in a narrow victory for Blue, which was mainly attributed to Kennen sneaking past their team (he's a ninja!) and destroying the nexus while the rest of the purple team was still occupied. Afterwards there were harsh words between Katarina and Swain, concerning how weak the former was becoming. The reasoning being that while she had the most kills of her team, none had been while in lane, nor were any of the demacian (Lux). Sona decided it was better to leave before things escalated.

Ahri had followed right behind her and before she could even think about sitting down Sona immediately exclaimed. _Stop!, bath ,now. I am not letting you get anything else in here covered in blood. _

Ahri sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you owe me later." She said stepping towards the (?bathroom?)?.

_For what?!, not letting you ruin your bed after being here for such a short time?_

"You said later." Ahri said with a pout bringing up their conversations from the match. (Luckily summoner was related to Jaxen).

_I also said I wouldn't touch you until you cleaned off all that blood!_

Mumbling in disagreement, Ahri closed the door behind her… and Sona waited… and waited…

Eventually she knocked on the door asking. _Hey what's taking so long? I need to take a bath too you know. _

Ahri immediately answered in a tone. "Do you KNOW how long it takes to wash all my tails?!" Then after a short pause she followed up with. "You know, if you needed to badly enough I'm sure there's plenty of room."

Blushing at the mere thought of it Sona immediately answered. _N-no, I'll just wait! _And went back to patientlywaiting on her bed, unfortunately it must have taken longer than she thought because the next thing she knew, she was waking up late at night (early morning?) with warmth surrounding her. Sleepily opening her eyes, Sona noticed that Ahri still wasn't in her bed across the room, looking around she noticed why. The warmth was from Ahri's many tails. Suddenly shifting awake Sona lazily asked. _Hmm Why aren't you in your bed, and why didn't you just pull the blankets up. _

Without opening her eyes Ahri barely whispered. "You still owed me, and… it's comfier this way" Pulling her closer. Sona sighed and decided there were worse things to endure and fell back asleep.


	8. A Declaration

Waking up to the feeling of another person in her bed Sona immediately panicked and tried to roll over falling off her mattress, before remembering the events of yesterday.

"You always wake up like that?" Ahri chuckled sitting up. At the look she received from Sona she looked over herself. "What, do I have something on my face?"

_Why… are you wearing MY pajamas!_ Sona exclaimed, narrowing her eyes and standing up.

"Cause they're comfy!" Ahri teased pulling at the clothes. After a moot response she stopped and answered seriously. "My clothes had blood on them so I gave them to one of the cleaners (maids & employees of the league etc.)."

_So why don't you put on your own clothes!_ Sona exclaimed turning to the other side of the room.

"I would buuut." Ahri trailed off looking slightly ashamed (a first?!). "I've been on the run for so long I haven't really had time to go shopping."

Suddenly remembering some of her early years at the orphinarium Son felt a pang of sadness. When she had to move to a new location every time the others would bully her for not being able to speak, or for being the smallest and different. She would always lose most of the stuff she owned either from them being hidden or lost between transitions, the only constant being her etwahl. _I-I see, well we can go shopping today._ Ahri suddenly looked up hopefully before suddenly going dark.

"I don't have any gold."

Sona smiled, _My treat then, and I guess you can wear something from my closet until we find you some extra sets of clothes._

Unexpectedly Ahri jumped out of bed and hugged Sona "Oooohh thank you-thank you!" she exclaimed nearly jumping up and down.

_C-calm down its only clothes. _Sona thought bemused as her overly girlish reaction.

"Yes, but they're from you." Ahri said, calming down a bit.

_I- that's what friends do._ Sona blushed before lightly pushing her off.

_"_Ehm I think we have a small problem." Ahri called from main as Sona finished her morning shower. _What is it? I'll be out in a second._

"Well not so much a small one as much as a 'large' one" Ahri said as Sona stepped out. Sona immediately blushed at the problem. Ahri was a bit slimmer than Sona especially in certain 'areas', as such she was trying to hold up the top of the blue dress she was wearing. _I-I'll try and find something that might fit you!_

Meanwhile Ahri found this fact to be increasingly funny and started to tease Sona about it. "Hehe I never realized you were so 'big' So-Na." She giggled.

Sona swore she had never been this embarrassed before. _S-shut up!, or I eh won't take you shopping! _ She tried to threaten turning around.

Ahri couldn't resist continuing her teasing. "Just gimme one of these, I'm sure there's enough material for me to make a spare dress."

Sona (inaudibly) gasped_, They're not THAT big!_ She stomped.

"Oh alright they're not THAT big, but why do you only have strapless dresses?" Ahri asked finally controlling herself.

_Cause, they're comfier. _Sona stuck her tongue out, deciding to both quote Ahri and be as childish as possible to make up for the recent conversation.

Ahri simply raised her eyebrow and giggled. "If you act anymore adorable, we're not going to have time to go shopping."

_What?_ Sona suddenly thought stunned, with a mild blush apparent.

"You heard me, let's get going already." Ahri smiled motioning towards the door while holding her dress up.

Now confused Sona followed her out of the room. _But, the dress doesn't fit. _She thought, walking to catch up.

"It's fine, I'm going to change into something else soon anyways." Ahri stated.

_No I mean, will you slow down!, I found one that would fit._ Sona said.

…

"Why didn't you say so before!?" Ahri asked narrowing her eyes in question.

_i-well between what you said and then you just walking out I didn't think of it!_

"Didn't think of it? Is there something wrong?" Ahri probed, now suspicious.

_Ehm well, you'll just have to see._

"This isn't a dress." Ahri deadpanned.

_It has straps! And a skirt._ Sona tried to defend her newest outfit. At the look on Ahri's face, she continued. _Look it gets stuffy here in the summer and I need something that isn't as heavy as my other dresses._

"But its sooo.. 'small'." Ahri said holding up the top of Sona's _Arcade_ getup.

_You asked for something that would fit and has straps, and that's it. _ Sona thought with a humph.

Ahri sighed, "I'll wear it on one condition, you have to hold my hand until I get another dress."

Sona lightly blushed,_ W-why?_

Ahri smirked," Cause, I got enough looks as it was with my other dress, if I look like I'm alone with this! I won't get five feet without men lining up." She laughed, half serious.

_S-she's asking me to be, pretend to be her her! _Sona couldn't help from thinking.

Suddenly bemused Ahri finished her thought for her. "Girlfriend, that's right, unless you don't want to then I could wear the other dress or I'm sure someone else would be happy to pretend to be" she said but was cut off by Sona's loud thoughts.

_No!, I mean s-sure I'll do it I mean it's only until you buy new clothes right?_ Sona thought, suddenly jealous of the image of Ahri with someone else.

After Ahri had changed, the duo left the main structure and went to the surrounding shopping districts within the city walls. Ahri was walking through the streets as if not a care in the world, not even acknowledging anyone else. Sona on the other hand was constantly fighting a blush and was overly conscious of every other person, half of them openly staring at Ahri before giving her a dirty look the half looking just plain shocked. _Do you really think this was a good idea?_ Sona asked as they walked past a particularly large man who looked like he was about to fight Sona just to get a chance at her companion.

"Of course, I'm clever like a fox remember." Ahri joked. _You never said that_. Sona said lowering her head to avoid the disappointing glare she was receiving from a woman.

Noticing her change in posture Ahri and lifted Sona's head. "Hey, you shouldn't feel so bad for people you don't even know."

_But, I'm a champion at the league, I'm supposed to be setting an example for others._

"You know what I think?." Ahri practically whispered to her. _What?_

"I think you deserve to be selfish every once and a while, and I think that you should do what feels right, not what other say is right." Ahri said getting progressively closer before ending her last note inches away from the other.

Suddenly and surprisingly Sona flung her arms around Ahri and kissed her deeply before pulling back, blushing a bit at her own impulsiveness. Then forgetting not everyone could hear her thoughts she nearly shouted._ That's right! Ahri is MY girlfriend, and if any of you have any problems you can-can go to Noxus! _ And put her arm around Ahri instead. Somehow though Ahri thought they got the message.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, Ahri bought several new sets of clothes including a spare of her classic pair, a new outfit including something more for winter than summer, and a fitted leather set .

As the pair turned in for the night they lay facing each other's beds, moonlight flooding the room.

"Hey Sona?" Ahri asked seemingly apprehensive.

_Hmm?_ Sona questioned back a slight smile apparent.

"Were you serious earlier, about me being your girlfriend?" Ahri asked.

Sona simply nodded, her smile growing blush now visible in the moonlight.

"Good." Ahri yawned. After another minute she continued. "Hey, you never told me about Lux or Katarina that match."

_Hmhm Well it's not really Lux OR Katarina its Lux AND Katarina, they're together like us!_ Sona thought silently giggling, but after receiving no response she concluded Ahri must have fallen asleep and decided to follow suit. Ahri on the other hand believed that Sona must have been too tired after the day to really talk, considering her last answer was a sleepy nod and decided to ask another day, drifting off to sleep.


	9. Hearing Problems

Sona awoke to a light warmth next to her in bed. _Mmm, Just cause we're together and your comfy doesn't mean you can sneak into my bed anytime you want. _She sleepily chastised, receiving no answer she rolled over to face the other occupant. Eyes fluttering awake Ahri quietly said,

"good morning so-na", before sitting up.

_Hey, you're not going to get off the hook that easily._ Sona thought lightly teasing.

"We should probably get up, there's another match today and a few summoners requested us." Ahri said, slightly amazing Sona at how fast she adapted to the league. Then raising her eyebrow Sona asked. _Ahri? Did you not hear me?_ After another moot response she practically yelled (telepathically) _AHRI!_

"Hmm? What is it Strings?" Ahri asked suddenly turning her attention to her.

_Didn't you hear me?_ At the still expectant look she tried again. _I SAID DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!?_

"Hear what?, why are you whispering?" asked Ahri with a confused look on her face.

With a look of near horror and sadness Sona responded. _I-I'm Not Whispering!. _to which Ahri responded with a look of understanding and anxiety.

Unfortunately the match schedule didn't allow the duo to contact any summoners for help until much later. This in turn negatively affected their teamwork. Without the ability to communicate properly the pair were incredibly disjointed and lost several matches that day.

_WILL YOU JUST LISTEN FOR A MINUTE! _Sona mentally screamed, being extremely frustrated from the entire day.

"Sona, honey." Ahri started calmly before switching tones. "its kinda hard to hear you OVER THE SOUND OF THESE BLASTED MINIONS AND WILL YOU SHUT UP BLITZ!" She yelled making the yellow robot make a series of disappointed beeps. Turning she unleashed one last orb to kill the remaining minions before turning back to Sona (and blitz in the bushes). "Now, what were you saying."

_I was SAYING, WE SHOULD LET THEM PUSH FARTHER SO I CAN STUN THEM AND THEN BLITZCRANK CAN GRAB ANY STRAGGLER. _Sona yelled now entirely mentally exhausted from the day.

"Hm, nice plan Strings." Ahri said feigning defeat to lead them back. Sona sighed rubbing her eyes, it was barely halfway through the day and she felt like she would collapse from either exhaustion or frustration.

Ahri sighed, stretching while Sona sat down and massaged her temple. "I'm glad that's over, even If we did loose." In response, Sona weakly nodded.

"Sona?" Asked a familiar voice. Looking up Sona saw it was Summoner Jaxen. In response she weakly strummed out a chord to try and say hello.

"I, saw your recent performances and I, well let's talk in private shall we" he asked holding a hand out.

Sona look at the (her) confused Ahri standing there watching the conversation. Before she got up Sona strummed a few more chords to emulate her need to have Ahri follow, to which Jaxen agreed with a nod and motioned for her to follow as well.

"I trust you remember our last meeting." He asked Sona on the brisk walk to his chamber (office?). Sona nodded but strummed another chord to tell him she forgot (hasn't had the chance) to tell Ahri.

"Ah I see, well then I will inform you on the situation." He said to Ahri before changing to continue his (conversation?) with Sona. "And there are some questions I need to ask you."

After they said down in Jaxens … office? , chamber? He immediately informed Ahri on the reason she could hear Sona in the first place. "Now Sona, I'm going to do a few tests, I noticed how exhausted you seemed on the fields and feared the worst." He said getting up.

'Wait, feared what?' Sona emulated with her etwahl.

"The damage to your soul, I feared it might have been more affecting than it seemed earlier and that's why you've been so tired."

"No, no Jaxen" Ahri answered. "The reason she's so tired is because she's been having to yell at me (mentally) for me to hear."

"Oh, then hmm." He said coming up with a new hypothesis. "Then perhaps you're using up the soul fragment you stole earlier Ahri, just as you did with other peoples essences before."

"So you mean?" Ahri said forlorn.

"Yes, soon you won't be able to hear Sona's thoughts at all, then her soul can heal and everything shall be as it should, until then increased proximity should increase the effects of the resonance." Jaxen explained.

_Ahri, I can't let this fade away._ Sona pleaded holding the others hand to increase the resonance.

"You heard what Jaxen said though, there isn't anything we can do." She answered sadly.

_Yes there is_. Sona stated with grim determination.

Eyes narrowing in confusion Ahri suddenly realized what the other was asking. "You-I can't!"

_Ahri!, I am NOT going to lose this ability to be able to talk to at least one person without the league involved._

"But, Sona it's… it's your soul, I can't just keep eating away at it!" She said incredulously.

_I don't care, I'm not going to lose this just because I was afraid._

"I-fine, just tell me when to stop ok?" Ahri stated sounding quite concerned for the others well-being. "And if it hurts at all I'm not doing it again." She stated resolutely.

_o-ok, you… want to do it right now or? _Sona asked sounding unsure of herself, and her decision.

"Y-yeah, I mean only if you do." Ahri stated receiving a small nod in response. "You know you don't have to do this." To which Sona responded by resolutely shaking her head.

_No, this was my decision, let's just… get this over with. _She said timidly sitting on the bed.

Breathing out Ahri nodded an "okay." And leaned towards Sona, hand alit with purple energy. Using her energized hand she pulled the others chin forwards bringing her in for a kiss, which Sona immediately deepened. Ahri kept pulling until she felt that beautiful essence flow into her. Suddenly Sona pulled back with a gasp. Immediately concerned for the others well0being Ahri asked panicked, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

To which Sona responded with lidded eyes, _Noo, it just felt soo good. _Before trying to re-initiate their previous activities. Ahri gladly complied, this time trying to hold back and not pull anymore essence from her blue-haired maven. As their activities progressed and Sona became increasingly aggressive Ahri suddenly pulled back and stopped. "S-stop" Ahri said between heavy breathing.

_Whyy?, I want this. _Sona responded telepathically trying to get back to their previous actions.

"Sona, stop." Ahri finally said forcefully holding the other at bay. _Why? "_Sona i… really care about you." Ahri blushed looking away, "And, i-I don't want our first time to-to be because of my _charm speak._" Sona looked slightly confused for a second before breaking into a wide smile and hugging the other. _At least sleep with me tonight._

"Sona!, I just said." Ahri started before realizing Sona's drooping head and general sleepiness.

_Mm I don't know why but I feel really, really tired all of a sudden_. Sona said slowly before breaking into a yawn and shutting her eyes. As her breathing evened out, Ahri tried to shift her arms from around her but found her to have a strong and didn't want to wake her. Giving up Ahri simply laid down beside Sona and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her (and trying to not concentrate on what an amazing feeling it had been to drain Sona's essence).


	10. Championship start!

(Note; If you readers' reaaaalllllyyy want more descriptive scenes detailing the matches then pm or review & I'll extend this story with a few, anyways back to the story!)

As Sona awoke with her arms around Ahri she suddenly remembered the night before and blushed at how forward she had been. Ahri rolled over and saw she was awake, before she could say anything however Sona immediately started apologizing. _I-I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me last night I-i- we almost I mean…_ Sona thought trailing off. Blushing at another fact she had yet to tell Ahri, Sona stopped as Ahri started apologizing instead.

"No-no it's not, it's my fault, charm speak is… well, it makes you do stuff you wouldn't normally do." Ahri said looking slightly ashamed.

_No no I asked you to, but I thank you for not letting me…well like you said first time and charm speak and all. _ Sona said looking away embarrassed at … something.

"Wait, you're not a…" Ahri asked noticing her use of vocabulary for the second half of her statement.

As a response Sona simply burned red, avoided eye contact, and nodded shortly.

After a short silence Ahri began giggling to which Sona responded. _H-hey it's not mmm._ Before having her thoughts cut off with a kiss, which she promptly returned.

"I shouldn't have laid on so much charm speak last night, no wonder you were so aggressive." Ahri smirked.

_I-i wasn't, wait why not? _ Sona tried to defend herself before realizing it was useless and asked her question.

"Welll" Ahri started drawing it out. "As a… virgin…. You're a lot more… sensitive.. to charm magic." Ahri said slowly and seductively before quickly finishing it off with the last three words.

If Sona had anymore thoughts on the subject they were cut off by a short knock and the door opening.

"Oh, My, Goodness, this IS priceless." Fortune laughed from the doorway. "Seems you two had a good night." She said smirking at their appearances. Both had their hair down, and Sona's in particular was a bit of a mess.

"I- it's not" Ahri started to try and cover while Sona thought about the situation and decided it was best just to come clean and before Ahri could speak another syllable closed her mouth around the others. After a short kiss Sona pulled back letting Fortune remark.

"Well.. congratulations and all that stuff, love to hear the story behind this but we have a match pretty soon so, get your lazy butts up and … fix your hair it's all too obvious." Miss Fortune said walking out before popping her head back in to say on last thing. "Oh and there might be a few people coming to you for advice now" She laughed before leaving.

_How dare she!, It's a preliminary match!._ Sona thought as they waited in the summoner chamber.

"Wait, preliminary as in championship." Ahri asked receiving a nod from Sona, "As in win and you get your wish granted championship!?" receiving another nod the duo then glared at Miss Fortune.

"What? oh yeah about the match, I didn't want to interrupt your little 'love nest'" Fortune smirked before adding. "And if you don't believe that then believe that I'm in this to win and you two aren't gonna stop me from getting revenge on the man that killed my mother." She replied with surprising conviction.

It seemed everyone was out for themselves with this sudden death style system of elimination which only let certain champions advance to the next tier. The system was based upon kills (added points), assists (added points), deaths (subtracted points), and how fast the match was won (or lost) with individuals moving on to the next round and not entire teams. Basically the system took into account all factors to make only the most worthy would move on to the next rounds. The cut-offs were very severe however as not even half would even be allowed to continue in the championship (45 continuing to round 2, then the semi-finals (20), followed by the final teams (10).

Luckily most of the champions that weren't attending specifically for the wish bowed out, or helped someone who was. Surprisingly this included Katarina and Lux, who both helped Sona & Ahri (to the great displeasure of both swain and Garen.) Meanwhile anyone who actually was trying to win and were already disqualified sat around, depressed, in the main hall while their friends tried to cheer them up. Swain on the other hand was absolutely furious that Katarina (even though she qualified for the next round) hadn't hindered anyone on her team, specifically the demacian. Surprised, Sona found both Akali and Nami were disqualified after the first round. The former wishing for her mother (the matriarch) back and the latter needing to find the person bearing a special moonstone that would save her people from destruction.

Sona & Ahri's winning team milled around the two (some trying to comfort others just plain ignoring them). Meanwhile Nami continued to lament. "I-I don't know if –hic- if I can find this person anymore, its just –just hopeless, why does the land out of water have to be so big?!" To which anyone who could hear couldn't help but think it ironic as the ocean seemed much larger.

Sona tried to strum out a few comforting notes but was just met with another cry from the mermaid. "No, it's not going to be okay, I'm never going to find that moonstone!" Before returning to her sobbing, reminding the party very much of a certain mummy.

The mention of a moonstone did seem to pull Katarina's attention, however she said nothing of it. The next match deciding the semi-finalists wouldn't be for several weeks giving many a bit of breathing room to train or generally relax. Or in the case of Sona, officially asking Ahri out to the Halloween event that was coming up.

Unfortunately it was easier said than done, especially when one has to literally suck out part of the others soul to hear them. This particular problem actually seemed to be getting worse as Sona felt exhausted longer and longer after the exchange and it seemed to last shorter and shorter. The most recent being only two days before Ahri couldn't hear Sona completely. Ahri on the other hand was having a harder time controlling herself during the essence draining (and not just with the draining part). The most recent time being that the duo stopped for the singular reason that someone was trying to open the door (Sona finally thought of using the lock beforehand) to invite them to a congratulatory dinner in which all the winners of the last round were basically the guests of honor. During the entire course they received unnerving looks from thresh, and anyone close enough to see how flushed their faces were when they arrived. Luckily Sona quickly drank enough wine that hers was well hidden and eventually caused her to become so drowsy she didn't have the strength to continue their earlier activities. Upon waking the next day Sona very slowly sat up to see Ahri already awake, and sitting next to her bed. _Wh-what are you doing up so early?_ Sona thought squinting through the small amount of filtered light (curtains) filling the room.

Ahri sighed before starting, "It's the nearly four, and" she said opening the curtains flooding the room with sunlight and causing Sona to close her eyes in protest. "I think we should talk." To which Sona responded by widening her eyes in apprehension before quickly squinting again as the sunlight burned her retinas. "I-I'm not going to steal anymore of-of your soul." Ahri stated looking down.

_N-No!, you're not stealing anything I'm-I'm giving it to you, I just can't lose this-this connection we have. _The maven protested, nearly frantically.

"Sona!," Ahri exclaimed silencing her girlfriend, "Look at yourself!, You're so exhausted you can barely walk sometimes, and you sleep nearly half the day on top of the night!, Its-its not healthy." Ahri practically shouted (unusual for the succubus), and ended nearly in tears.

Suddenly breaking down, Sona quickly enveloped the other in an embrace, _I just, don't want to lose you! _

Nearly laughing Ahri answered, "You're not going to lose me."

Sadly smiling into the others shoulder, Sona asked while she still could. _T-then can we at least go on a date, before you stop being able to hear me. "_Of course" _And, can we … go to the eh h-halloween dance this week? "_Definitely." Somehow though even with all her reassurances, Sona felt as if she was losing something no matter what.


	11. The life of a finalist

The date had been more sad than anything as Ahri slowly lost her ability to hear Sona until by the end of the night they simple laid together in silence. The Halloween event had been very similar, with ones unable to hear the other, and the latter trying to communicate via touch as her etwahl was left in the room. Needless to say there was a lot of toe-stepping. That week was increasingly depressing and frustrating for Sona as she had lost the ability to properly talk to anyone besides the summoners and their weren't even any matches until the championship was over! Overall it began to feel more and more like her days in the orphinarium the only exception being that now she had someone that she wished more than anything to be able to talk to and had lost that very thing. In response she started to become increasingly frustrated and angry at pretty much anyone who allowed themselves to be a target. Luckily the next match was at the end of that week.

The next match came and went, revealing the duo was no longer as strong as before but Sona did manage to make up for it by venting her pent up anger and frustration into the battle. In the end the finalists were chosen, and if Sona wasn't so angry she might have been nervous as only the most ruthless, insane, or in their case best teamwork had made it to the end. The finalists being; Shaco, Vayne, Mordekaiser, Swain, Evelynn, Ahri, Sona, Thresh, Nocturne, and lastly Katarina.

To Sona's great disappointment the final match wasn't scheduled till after Christmas leaving almost two months of nothing to do and no one to talk to… because she couldn't.

The days seemed slow and tedious while the majority of champions talked, placed bets on the winner, even on what the winner would wish for. Most of the finalists didn't answer the last one, but one in particular did. Ahri had made it known quite broadly that she wished more than anything to finally be human, at the same time no one asked Sona because…. Well she couldn't talk. Becoming increasingly disappointed and ignored Sona eventually sought the company of Jaxen, one of the only summoners who she could talk freely with. Unfortunately her arrival was met by absence as he had left for the entire final month to be with his family during Christmas and several other native holidays.

Sona's friends tried to cheer her up but it seemed like there was a barrier she never noticed before as she couldn't properly answer. The other finalists on the other hand either kept away from the public or were to swamped with others asking questions and such to properly enjoy leaving their rooms. As such Ahri seemed to either be non-existent or in the middle of a crowd of eager fans, gamblers, and questioning others. This only added to Sona's feeling of isolation as she couldn't get a proper amount of time in with her girlfriend as the amount of attention to the finalists was incredibly annoying, and taxing.

This pattern was (thankfully) broken on Christmas morning however. As Sona awoke (depressed at the prospect of most likely spending Christmas alone as Nami had disappeared a week earlier, Akali was being in all definitions a shut-in, most everyone else had plans with either family, partners, or simply didn't like social gatherings, and lastly Ahri had all but stopped seeing her since they became finalists.) she was elated (and also partly angry) to find Ahri looking back at her in bed.

_I didn't think I'd see you today_. Sona thought before remembering that her thoughts were still just that, her thoughts. Ahri on the other hand seemed to know exactly what she had said (whether intentional or not) and stated.

"You didn't really think I'd leave my girlfriend alone on Christmas do you?" Ahri said maybe a little to cheery.

Narrowing her eyes into a glare to try and convey _I wasn't sure, considering how little I've seen you these last two months!_

Lowering her head in shame Ahri came up with the best answer she could. "I-I know I haven't exactly been the most attentive the last couple months, but I've been trying to find a way around all the _paparazzi_."Looking up she continued. "Now, how would you like to go out without any interruptions?"

Softening her gaze, Sona nodded but continued to glare to let Ahri know she wasn't entirely off-the-hook.

The date had gone exceedingly well as Ahri had led Sona through a maze of corridors some of which she had no idea existed into the outlying city. Ahri had then brought Sona to a small out-of-the-way restaurant where they had choco and Ahri tried her best to make Sona either blush or smile she couldn't tell. Then as they walked back Sona was shocked as cold ice dripped down the back of her jacket. Slowly turning around she was met with Ahri manipulating several snowballs around her ready to fire at any time. _That's not fair!_ Sona suddenly dove to the right as the snowball fight began. The entire thing was ruined however as from the sky fell the largest snowball either of them had seen. Jumping out of the way they both hid behind a small hill as an almost unrecognizable Ziggs walked over, dressed in so many layers he could almost be mistaken for a pile of jackets. Afterwards the pair drove him back over the nearest hill into what was most likely the largest snowball fight ever to grace the plains around the league. (nearly every champion save for a few were involved). After a quick look they both ducked back down not wanting to get involved in THAT. They lay together laughing at the sheer absurdity until Ahri broke their non-conversation with, "I'm going to win the championship tomorrow."

…

Sona looked disappointed for a second but then tried smiled for encouragement. Meanwhile she was actually thinking. _I can't believe it… she's actually going to win, wish to become human and-and leave!, I knew I should never have trusted her, of course she was going to leave eventually._

"Don't worry, I promise, I'm not going to leave again." Ahri said sensing her hesitation.

That night Sona couldn't sleep, the final match was tomorrow and Ahri couldn't sleep in her rooms as they were recently informed of how the last match would be carried out.

It was in an entirely new location, and each contestant was given a map beforehand and instructed to keep out of contact with anyone to avoid any stealing of tactics between teams or other players. To add to the pressure was the fact that this was a sudden-death, meaning there would be no reviving at the summoning circle. As such Sona now felt incredibly nervous as she no longer had the ability to speak with her Ahri, nor was she strong enough to fight that many of the finalists alone.

The teams were technically a free-for-all as their could only be one grand-winner, but in the early morning as the finalists waited in the summoning chamber many forged temporary alliances. Surprisingly, Katarina whispered as she walked by, "kill swain, and I'll help you two till the end."

The rules were simple, win by either being the first to destroy the center nexus, or be the last standing.

As the match started there was the announcement of first blood followed by several other deaths as Vayne hunted down Nocturne and Shaco backstabbed Evelynn. The match then slowed as many focused on gathering gold and gaining power by killing minions. Ahri and Sona however found a golden opportunity as Swain walked through the circling river seemingly alone.

Ahri threw a charm which momentarily stunned swain, then her and Sona unleashed a flurry of magic energy nearly instantly killing the old general. As the duo relaxed Shaco appeared behind Sona ready to impale her but before he could move Katarina had appeared between the two and threw several daggers into the insane clowns face which somehow didn't draw blood. This conundrum was answered momentarily as the decoy exploded throwing the trio to the ground and adding to Katarina's list of scars as one of the blades cut through her abdomen. Upon sensing the energy of swain Thresh and Mordekaiser stumbled into the river bed to find the three injured champions ready for the slaughter. Mordekaiser charged forwards but upon passing some reeds of impaled into the opposite side of the riverbed by one of Vaynes arrows. She then continued her assault releasing several more silver corroding bolts into the undead but upon his recovery she quickly disappeared into the shadows once more, fortunately leaving the giant undead brute wounded.

Katarina took her chance and threw herself forwards in a burst knives nearly killing the undead giant but unfortunately before she could land a killing blow, Katarina was interrupted by Thresh's _chain scythe_ rapping around her body and pulling her back into the mud. The giant taking his chance, seeing that the assassin was already suffering from multiple wounds tried to make the finishing blow. Katarina braced for the impact of the giant mace but fortunately for her Sona had stalled him long enough for her to _shunpo_ away. The however left Sona widely open and vulnerable. Shaco (the real one) now took his chance with so many of the Champions wounded and for whatever reason (he's insane) started by stabbing the reaper in the back… continuously…

Each stab let loose more and more green energy like blood and broke more of Thresh's armor. The reaper turned around and shielded himself with his lantern but the insane clown did not let up. Mordekaiser tried to use his life sapping power on Shaco, while his summoner used ignite, but the clown had just enough fortitude to stay alive long enough to kill the two undead before succumbing to the flames that enveloped him.

Vayne now made her re-appearance by targeting the vulnerable one, Sona. In a quick burst Sona lay on the ground bleeding out as Ahri and Katarina came running to her aide. Vayne made her escape, with Katarina in two, while Ahri tried to help Sona up. The blue-haired Maven shook her head and pushed Ahri away, coughing up some blood. Locking gazes Ahri knew what Sona meant and with the last of her strength the latter tried to strum a chord to help Ahri chase the huntress down, even with the bolts stuck throughout her chest she managed to hit the correct one, personally marveling at how she couldn't do that so many months ago when she first met the fox succubus.

As she hurried through the blackened forest Ahri heard the announcement Katarina had been slain, and hurried her pace. Hopefully that Noxian assassin had impaired her. Ahri finally found her running to a turret as the last few minions died, hoping to get into the next ring for safety. She slowed when she got to the other side _bad idea Vayne._ Ahri thought charging forwards. It was close, she started getting targeted by the tower as she dashed towards her target. Using any soul fragments she had left, Ahri conjured as many _foxfires_ as she could hoping to kill this woman who had dared hurt HER Sona. Unexpectantly the dark-hunter fought back instead of running hitting Ahri back to nearly the base of the turret with an impaling bolt. At this Ahri was insulted. _How dare this woman who took from her, try to fight back and avoid what she had coming! _Tails now literally burning with magic energy she leapt forwards again trying to finish the job. Vayne suddenly got a glimmer in her eyes as she saw victory and tumbled forwards to meet her. Unfortunately for her, Ahri's summoner used a burst to magic to protect her and with a final flaming burst left Vayne rolling in agony as she burned alive.


	12. Conclusion

She did it. Ahri had won her chance at being a human, but she had talked with the summoners about it and her humanity would have unforeseen consequences. If she did in fact wish for the thing she had been fighting for then she would no longer be welcome at the league as she wouldn't have any powers left as a human. And until she trained and became strong enough once again, she could only watch as a normal citizen. So when the summoners asked her at the grand-winner ceremony what her wish was. She simply replied.

"I wish…"


	13. Extras & Epilogue

Epilogue~

"It's almost new year's, care to make a wish?" Ahri spoke softly to Sona as she lay in her arms. Slowly she responded with a small shake of her head.

"You already gave me everything I could wish for, I-…I love you." Sona said shakily still getting used to her voice. In response Ahri kissed her girlfriend as the clock struck midnight.

"I love you too."

_Fin_

Extra 1; Vayne's wish…

"I wish… that all evil disappear!"

It is done the elder summoner said.

Vayne looked around the room and found many of the monsters that inhabited the room to have indeed disappear. Unbeknownst to her the summoner had simple cast a spell which caused all evil things to appear invisible to vayne. She promptly retired and spent the rest of her days on the beach…

Extra 2; Nocturnes wish;

"I wish- to be free to taste their fear again…"

Ever since that championship every halloween nocturnes wish gives him just enough power to overcome the binding magic on the summoners and hunt once more. It is said that to be scared on Halloween is to lure him in and ask for death, for he craves it.

Extra 3; Shaco's wish…

"I wish… I wish…. I wishhh uuhhheeeehehe for stuff!"

…

"Any stuff in particular Shaco?"

"hmm your stuff!"

"What? I'm not giving you my stuff!"

"Then I want his stuff!."

"Nobody is standing there Shaco…"

"Oh you don't fool me! Eeeya hiya!" (shaco begins stabbing the air)

…

"Our champion everyone!"


End file.
